


Halloween Surprises

by bungeelumi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adultrio - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, I wrote this on impulse but I loved it, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungeelumi/pseuds/bungeelumi
Summary: " When he comes, he puts you on all fours and pulls your hair, almost lets you come. It makes you ask for more, it makes you go from heaven to hell in seconds. "
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Halloween Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again :)
> 
> This time I decided to bring one of my favorite HxH oneshots, with Hisoka, Illumi and Chrollo being really naughty hehe
> 
> hope you like it.
> 
> [a suggestion: read this oneshot listening to Boy Harsher's song Morphine)
> 
> p.s: as I originally write in Portuguese, sometimes the translation of the characters' pronouns can get a little confusing with the language change, these errors happen .. so now I say that the three have masculine pronouns in the original text (:

"What am I doing right here?", Chrollo thought, as he turned over another shot of tequila. The drink came tearing down his throat, but he liked that feeling. I liked the pain, the expectation and ... also seeing two specific people dancing - or almost eating while standing because their bodies were glued together. He got into the habit of watching Hisoka and Illumi together, the two made a beautiful couple even though they were not exclusive to each other. Chrollo was slow to admit to himself, but he would love to get in the middle of them. He wanted to pull Illumi's hair and bite Hisoka's strong shoulders, but he left it in his imagination. He was not good at relating to people, especially that way.

He lost his breath when he saw Illumi walking close to him, looking more attractive than usual with that traditional vampire costume, but that made him sexier: he was wearing a wide shirt, half open on his chest and tight pants that his legs were well outlined. He had fake blood at the corners of his mouth and chest and a precise line of eyeliner in his eyes, which Hisoka did with pleasure. And she had her hair ... a long black curtain that framed that thin, elegant face. It all contributed to driving him crazy.

\- Chrollo! - He started, speaking right at the ear of his ear - Why don't you come dance with us?  
\- You know I don't really like the action, I prefer to look.  
\- Watching me dance with Hisoka is that interesting?  
\- Er… yes.  
\- I think our fun would get bigger with you - Illumi put her hand on his shoulder - We are a trio after all.

Chrollo pondered for a few seconds, he didn't feel very secure about loosening up so close to strangers. Of course, Illumi and Hisoka were not random people - they had shared an apartment for almost two years - But still he remained more reserved in public. He tried to stay strong while those black eyes practically shot him, as if to say "You will come!", But he also lost his composure when Hisoka joined them, dressed as ... "sexy demon"?

Damn. He was also more attractive than usual in those tight clothes. The black pants seemed to be of some tight fabric, and the black blouse was also half-sleeved with a high collar. The dark color contrasted with her red hair that housed a tiara with huge, twisted horns. On his face he had black lipstick on his lips and red eyeshadow along with the perfect outline. It was too beautiful to be true.

\- Did you convince him? - Hisoka asked Illumi, but Chrollo did not hear.  
\- Almost, you know how stubborn he is.  
\- I got it.

Hisoka sat beside Chrollo in silence. He turned his face and saw that Lucifer was staring at him. Hisoka smirked and raised his arm to lightly touch the side of his face, scraping his short nails across his jaw. Hisoka shivered when he felt Chrollo shiver too. "How can he be so hot even though he's so serious?" He thought.

\- Dance with us, please - Hisoka asked, with his mouth pressed to her ear.  
\- Why should I?  
\- Because it will be fun and sexy ... a vampire, a sex demon and ... what are you wearing?  
\- Shepherd.  
\- How blasphemous, it gets to be exciting. - Said. Then he got up with his hand extended - Come ...

Illumi was shocked to see Chrollo get up. "Hisoka really is very manipulative, he always gets what he wants ...", he thought, while walking behind the two. He felt a strange agitation taking over him and at the same time he yearned to stick his body to theirs. He has always been attracted to them at the same time, and he could no longer deny how much he wanted them with him in a bed. He felt a chill go through the body and wondered if it would finally happen.

An extremely sexy song started playing when they got back on the dance floor. Chrollo's body shook with excitement when Hisoka put his arms around his shoulders, moving his hips sideways slightly. He felt Illumi behind him, placing his hands on his waist and approaching. Even without knowing how to dance very well, the shorter was taken by the music and the touches of the other two who became more intimate.

Illumi grabbed Chrollo's waist and turned him to face him, smiling sideways when he saw his friend's delivery. He approached his face and left a "bite" on his neck with false teeth, and at the same time realized that Hisoka was kissing his neck with desire. He decided to act, going to his open mouth - he was 90% sure he was moaning. They exchanged a light kiss while listening to that exciting song: "... I want to make it hurt more, I want to make you dance. It's like heaven ...".

The three men were lost in that sensual dance, with bodies getting closer and closer and mouths sharing voluptuous kisses. Deep down, Chrollo felt fulfilled, wanted it for some time ... but he also seemed very lucky. He had the impression that Hisoka and Illumi had planned it all. Artful duo was what they called them in college, and with good reason.

Hisoka had already experienced ecstasy once and it was the most intense euphoria he had felt, at least that was what he thought until he found himself in that situation. Those two black-haired demons made him restless and excited by falling into an insatiable search for pleasure, whatever it was.

Illumi had switched places with Chrollo, now staying in the middle. Hisoka took his lips with desire, feeling an electric current run through his body. Illumi was like morphine in his mind, and Chrollo became his new ecstasy. The three shared a triple kiss as much as they could, bewitched with so much desire.

When that song was over, the three went to a large table full of bottles of liquor, which was near the back door. Hisoka smiled slyly when he found a bottle of Absinthe ("Machi you bourgeois ...", he thought). It would be interesting to see what could happen now that they had alcohol.

Then they walked to the back of the house laughing, talking about how Phinks danced in a weird way, making Feitan make it clear that she was in the mood for him.

\- I don't think he dances badly - Chrollo said while sitting on the grass - He just has his own way ... I also dance badly as hell.  
\- Don't fuck, you were amazing. - Hisoka grunted.  
\- Just because you two were with me ... I'm not good at these things.  
\- Can be. But it was amazing… even if you don't know how to dance. - Illumi stared at him.  
\- What was that all about? Did you plan anything more for this Halloween?  
\- Maybe - Hisoka laughed, taking a sip of drink afterwards - Even with doubts you liked it… admit it.  
\- Who wouldn't like to be kissed by you two? - Chrollo said, a little nervous.  
\- Just kiss? - Hisoka looked at him, getting a little closer - And if we got close ... very close to you ...  
-… and touch you in other places? - Illumi completed, moving her hand down Chrollo's back.

That was comical! Hisoka and Illumi looked like two sex demons trying to be unsuspecting. Chrollo was indeed dressed as a shepherd, but he was innocent because he liked to hear the noises that the two of them made at night. Was that an unforgivable perversion? Perhaps. But he was already seduced by the temptation, that he would go down to hell soon.

\- Let's go home. - Chrollo spoke. He stood up suddenly letting Hisoka and Illumi fall forward.  
\- Because?  
\- The answer is simple Lumi: let's have some fun tonight.  
\- Then let's go - Hisoka shifted on the floor - Because those pants are very uncomfortable.

The trip to the apartment that the three shared was very short, at most about fifteen minutes ... minutes that seemed to drag themselves into that taxi. Illumi fidgeted in the seat, already thinking about several things she could do with the other two. Nor did he look like the same shy young man who entered college years ago - Everything changed when he met Hisoka and his sly smile. And from there he embarked on an insane journey.

Chrollo felt the back of his neck burn. One of the two was staring intently from behind, and was betting it was Hisoka. I always knew he was bathed in lust and perversion but I didn't judge him because he also loved it. Illumi went the same way: by day an attentive psychologist, by night a man seeking satisfaction. And they weren't wrong, they didn't hurt anyone, they just wanted to feel pleasure.

Anxiety washed over the trio when they arrived at his building. They didn't take long and soon went up to their home, wanting everything to start as soon as possible. Hisoka vibrated with desire whenever his body touched one of them accidentally, he couldn't wait to actually touch them. He wanted to hear them moan.

\- Finally! - Ilumi said, taking off the boots quickly. He threw himself on the sofa. - The party was great but I'm dead!  
\- Are you used to it? What a pity - Hisoka mocked, placing himself behind the sofa, massaging his shoulders. - I'll have to drag you to more parties ...  
\- Take me with you. - Chrollo said, sitting next to Illumi.  
\- Hmm, our lawyer is leaving the den Lumi. I like that ... - Was he groaning? - But first of all I want to take a shower. You come?  
\- Let's go. I want to get some rest.  
\- Ah - Illumi looked at the kitchen counter, seeing the bottle of Absinthe almost full - Did you really bring this?  
\- Of course ... - Hisoka licked his lips - It is not always that I have my favorite drink in hand. Let's enjoy…

Illumi took advantage of Hisoka's absence to speak to Chrollo. Not that he looked nervous - he knew that the pastor's project was more mischievous than it looked. But I want to have a brief conversation to tell you a little secret.

\- Nervous?  
\- Nor. I'm dressed as a shepherd but not a virgin, you know.  
\- And how do I know ... - Illumi laughed - You never did in a trio?  
\- No ... but I admit that the possibility is interesting.  
\- You will like it, I'm sure - She approached, touching his chin - And if it's a hint: make him angry.  
\- Because?  
\- He likes to be deprived of touches. Tease as much as you can, then he'll come all over you - Illumi left his face very close - When he comes, he puts you on all fours and pulls your hair, almost lets you come. It makes you ask for more, it makes you go from heaven to hell in seconds. You won't meet another guy who gets so dominant when he's on top. Except me. - He laughed.  
\- Hmm… - Chrollo let out a groan. That brief imagination was enough to drive you crazy - I get it.  
\- You look anxious ... but let's take a shower first, just to relax. Come on. - He held out his hand.

After the brief shower, the trio found themselves in Hisoka's room, who was the only one in underwear. He was sitting on the bed waiting patiently for his lovers. The young, well-kept face watched every move they could make, aware of everything. He took turns looking at Illumi, leaning against the dresser and Chrollo, who was a little closer to the bed.

\- Come here - Hisoka called Lucifer with his index finger.

Chrollo walked to the bed slowly while thinking about what Illumi said: "make him angry". Hisoka sat on the edge of the bed with his legs spread, arranging Chrollo still standing between them. Hisoka gripped his waist tightly, sliding his hands inside his pajamas and scratching his skin lightly. He distributed some kisses over his belly, but was soon interrupted: Chrollo held his hair, making them look at each other intensely. He felt Hisoka's hands run over his back, bringing him closer, almost lying on the bed with him.

Chrollo felt Illumi's soft lips on the back of his neck, lightly biting his skin. He closed his eyes so he could better appreciate the touches and the sounds of their kisses on his body, now shivering. Hisoka squeezed his thighs tightly while kissing where he could purposely ignore his erection. Illumi started pushing him slightly forward, causing Chrollo and Hisoka to lie on the bed with Lucifer on top.

Illumi also climbed on the bed, placing herself next to them. Chills went up his spine every time Hisoka made Chrollo's body brush against his own, drawing dragged moans. Illumi had started to masturbate slowly, lost in that sea of lust, and more and more wanted to actually join them. Realizing his constant anxiety, Hisoka broke off the kisses and faced Illumi. Chrollo got off the redhead and went to Zoldyck, grappling with his lips.

\- You guys are horny together… - Hisoka whispered.  
\- The three of us are - Illumi replied after stopping the kiss. He couldn't take it anymore, he exploded with desire.

Without saying anything else, Illumi pushed Hisoka onto the bed and stood over him, settling on his erection. He put his hands on top of his head, in a silent warning: "Don't move, don't touch. And don't touch us." This was a frequent practice among them, a teasing game. And with Chrollo there, everything would be better.

-He can't do anything - Illumi said, removing Hisoka's underwear. - The only thing he can do is keep looking ...

Illumi pulled Chrollo close to him, initiating a wild kiss and bringing him to his lap. They felt the desire to consume them more and more, as if they were burning inside. Hisoka fidgeted on the bed, still with his hands on his head. His two "objects of pleasure" were in front of him but he could not touch them, and that deprivation was so pleasant! He couldn't masturbate or he would lose the game, but at the same time being so excited made him crazy. It was "dripping" ...

Illumi went to the edge of the bed, rummaging under it. From there he took out a small gray box. He turned to the other two cheerfully and took the lid off the box. Inside it had a variety of condoms and lubricants available to the trio. Chrollo was quick and picked up one of the packages, extending it to Illumi who got the idea.

Chrollo took off his pants and lay down next to Hisoka, with his legs spread. Illumi stayed on him, starting to prepare him in a hurry but still carefully. They exchanged warm kisses while Hisoka just watched, building up anger and desire. "Almost there," he thought.

\- Illu… Lumi… ah! - He groaned. He turned his head to face Hisoka with a smirk on his face, just to provoke. "Make him angry".  
\- You look beautiful like that, Kuro ... - He looked at Hisoka - Come on.

Illumi was dazzled by the situation, but it was time for Chrollo to taste that lust. He saw Hisoka crawl towards them with that feline expression, you could feel his anger mixing with his lust. His eyes overflowed with pure hatred, he wanted to fuck those two hard.

\- You are very daring Illumi - She took him by the hair, pulling hard. He liked that, if it was the other way he wouldn't be smiling - It makes me so excited ...  
\- I live to piss you off.  
\- And I want someone to fuck me ...!

Hisoka laughed at Chrollo's impatience as she stood over him, brushing his bodies and masturbating him slowly. When Illumi called him he was already getting ready with the condom and everything else, so he started to put it in slowly, holding on to not go all at once. That level of sadism was very, very far away.

Illumi lay down beside Chrollo with her legs spread, in a silent request for Hisoka to touch him. He shook Chrollo's hand reflexively when he felt the other's fingers invade him, it hurt like hell! Illumi knew he wasn't very careful with his fingerprints so he tried to relax as much as possible, especially now that he was in that sexual frenzy. The moans of the three were mixed in that room along with the sound of bodies clashing. It was incredible.

Illumi dismissed Hisoka's fingers and took a condom from the box. He attracted the attention of the other two, who stopped what they were doing. Chrollo soon realized what Illumi was up to, longing for it to happen soon.

\- Hm? - Hisoka seemed to be out.  
\- Don't be silly - Illumi said, putting the condom on Chrollo - Hold his hip.

Hisoka obeyed while watching Illumi settle on Chrollo's lap, slowly getting used to the invasion. The sight of Illumi from the back has always been the most amazing thing in the world, and soon he started to moan making her shiver. One hand of Hisoka was on Chrollo's waist and the other was holding Illumi by the hair, thus giving control of part of the act.

Chrollo couldn't say what he felt when he was stimulated like that, they were new sensations. He would not be able to say who was more committed to the act, if it was he, Illumi - who moaned louder and louder or Hisoka, who filled their ears with that thick voice saying obscenities. It was depravity in its maximum meaning.

That was a dance of ecstatic bodies that sought to feel as much pleasure as possible, changing positions over and over again. Chrollo curved his spine backwards while rolling on Illumi's lap, with Hisoka behind him, filling his back and neck with kisses and hickeys. Then he stood on all fours with the redhead behind him, who did exactly what Illumi told him: "When he comes, he puts you on all fours and pulls your hair out, almost lets you come. He makes you ask for more, he makes you go from heaven to hell in seconds ". Chrollo rolled his eyes tightly, almost asking to come at once. Hisoka was driving him crazy on purpose, suddenly slowing down and stuffing it all up again. Chrollo thought that this would finally be his culmination ...

But what he didn't know was the best one that had been saved for last.

\- I want to be dominated by you two - Hisoka whispered. He had walked away from Chrollo without warning, delaying his orgasm once more - Now.

Illumi set him on the bed and placed himself between his legs, again stroking that region in a hurry. Chrollo approached Hisoka slowly, who understood what he wanted. Hisoka took his dick in his mouth while Illumi occupied himself with his, returning to his former debauchery, flooding the room with that smell of sex again.

Hisoka vacated his mouth to moan when Illumi entered him slowly - unlike you, Zoldyck was a little more careful at times. His whole body shook when he felt the prostate being touched, he knew it was almost there. Hisoka couldn't take it anymore and didn't even try to moan softly (fuck the neighbors!)

\- ILLUMI! - He groaned, clinging to Illumi's body - ILLUMI…! Lumi…! mmmm… that… Illu… aah…. go…!  
\- Hiso… k…. it is so… - He said something that was not possible to understand, the speech mixed with the groan.

Chrollo, who was next door, watched them both orgasm at that insane pace that only they could perform. Hisoka no longer shouted, now he seemed numb as Illumi stepped out of him. Both were panting and heavy, but gradually returned to normal. What had that been?

In the end Hisoka and Illumi came over to Chrollo, who just lay down and let him be sucked, touched and kissed. He went to heaven and returned when Hisoka stuck his fingers inside while Illumi sucked on him with relish. He was so numb with that wave of pleasure that he couldn't say exactly when he came, but when it happened it was the best orgasm of his life.

They fell tired in bed, sweating and panting. They fell asleep that way without thinking about anything else, except to rest after that fun night. The next day would be showered with derisive comments from Hisoka about the delivery of Chrollo, always so reserved ... but he didn't care. If I could have a night like that again I would be happy to go down the toboggan to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, this is one of my favorite oneshots and i hope it pleased those who read it.
> 
> comments make me happy, i would love to know what you think! feel free to speak.
> 
> my twitter is @illuemma, if you want to talk to me over there.


End file.
